


It's Irresistible

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emergency room, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Medical, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come visit Marie in Australia, Spirit said. It would be romantic, Spirit said. Don’t tell her you’re coming, she’ll love the surprise, Spirit said.</p><p>Fuck Spirit. The man gave horrendous advice. When Stein showed up to see Marie, inevitably spooking her and being reminded that she <i>hated</i> surprises, she had shrieked loud enough to break the sound barrier before she elbowed him in the solar plexus and kicked him hard enough to send him slamming into a wall.</p><p>And thus, there he was, in the ER waiting room, with a very apologetic, very concerned girlfriend double and triple and quadruple checking the state of his <i>very</i> broken nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Irresistible

“I’m so sorry,” she said once more, biting her lip and wringing her hands. He’d never seen Marie look more anxious in his entire life, not even when she was certain that he had ran over someone’s pet parakeet back when she was still living in Nevada with him. After fourteen minutes of having to take 6 different illegal U-turns to get back to where she’d first believed the feathered beast had been slaid and finding no dead bird on the pavement, she was placated.

He doesn’t know if there was a way to placate her, now.

It was a good thing the seats were low in the ER waiting room, because he had to keep his head tipped back to staunch the never ending flow of blood trickling out of his nose, and she was too nervous to sit down, so he was able to at least catch her eye.

“It’s fine,” he said, for the ninth time in the past ten minutes, though it sounded far more like “hits ein” with how muffled he was.

Come visit her in Australia, Spirit said. It would be romantic, Spirit said. Don’t tell her you’re coming, she’ll love the surprise, Spirit said.

Fuck Spirit. The man gave horrendous advice. Marie had shrieked loud enough to break the sound barrier before she elbowed him in the solar plexus and kicked him hard enough to send him slamming into a wall.

Were he not in so much pain, he’d probably be more aroused than anything else.

Marie made a fretting noise and hunched down slightly, her gentle, precise hands coming over his shaking ones and smoothly moving the tissues away to see how saturated he’d gotten them. When she did, she had full access to the, absolutely without doubt, broken shnoz he was currently sporting, and, from his close proximity to her, he could make out how she bit her lip, her expression contorted sadly.

“I’m so sorry-”

“Marie,” he began, despite it sounding like “Mawie”, “it’s  _fine_.”

Lord, he sounded like the priest off of Princess Bride. He was tempted to start quoting it.

_‘Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam…’_

“I really didn’t mean to,” Marie assured, one of her hands running through his hair and a heavy sigh on her lips. Goodness only knew what number in line they were. Had it only been a broken nose, he would be perfectly content with patching himself up in her bathroom, resetting it himself, and then kissing her for the first time in three months, bloody, or no. And, though he did reset his nose in the rental car he’d thought it smart to have while he was visiting, whilst he was driving, might he add, the potentially broken ribs Marie  _absolutely_ insisted they have checked out at the hospital.

Really, they were better off staying at her place. where he could take his chances on the broken ribs. But, no ‘You don’t have an X-ray, Franken!’ and ‘Oh god, I could have killed you, Franken!’, and ‘Please just go to the hospital? Oh, I hope you’re okay. Are you okay, Frank?’ convinced him that little more than going to the closest ER would placate his very concerned, very deadly girlfriend of four years. 

Rotten luck, too. The night he was going to propose and reveal that the university he was teaching at had finally processed her application and were delighted to have her back in Nevada, she slams her palm against his nose and roundhouse kicks him in the ribs. How was he supposed to kneel in front of her, now?

Okay, so, arguably, he shouldn’t have broken into her house while she wasn’t there. Not that it was breaking in if she’d given him a key, but leaving all the lights off and scaring her when she walked into the living room was likely in poor taste.

Still.

“It’s  _fine_ , Marie. It doesn’t hurt.”

Maybe he’d be more convincing without the wince. Marie clucked her tongue, sighing and kissing his forehead.

“I’m going to get you more ice. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay, Marie.”

‘Mawie.’ Ugh. He could have cringed at how bad he sounded.

_‘And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva…’_

He looked around the room, taking in the people in line before him. There was a man with seven different snapping turtles hanging off his arms and someone who was currently bleeding out into a bucket.

God, Australia was a death trap. His girlfriend was a death trap.

He could appreciate that.

As Marie spoke with the woman at the counter, asking for another ice bag and huffing when she, no doubt, requested he be seen sooner only to be denied, he sighed. His being a doctor held absolutely no weight here. He looked up at the ceiling, cracking his neck.

Broken nose and ribs or not, he was glad to see her. He’d be more glad if he was seeing her naked in his arms, but just having her physically by him was enough for now. She’d have to be gentle while he was visiting.

Or they could take their chances. He was fine with that, too. Maybe she’d even kiss it all better.

“Hey, sorry it took so long,” Marie broke in, her rushed steps softened over the carpeting. He rolled his eyes so he could better look at her, his nurse, brandishing fresh Kleenex and a bag of ice wrapped in what must have been one of her handkerchiefs. He wouldn’t mind hospital visits, or other medical personnel if they looked as inviting as that. “Let me see it,” Marie commanded, prying his hands away from the blood-soaked tissues he was holding up to his nose. She grimaced and threw them to the side, gently pressing on his bright red, purpling nose with a scowl on her face. “Oh, god, I am so, so sorry, Frank.”

He looked up into her sparkling golden eye, her other one lost in a surfing accident, and smiled at her crookedly. No one else would care that much about him, and he threaded one slightly bloody hand through her hair.

“Missed you,” he told her, and her eyebrows came up as her cheeks dusted over with pink. Hard not to catch the affection in his voice, even when it was so muffled.

She tried to hide her curling lips, her small warm and kind and loving, by kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks for coming to visit,” she replied, resting her cheek against the crown of his head. “Maybe next time I won’t maim you.”

“Mmm,” he replied. “But then what will you kiss better?”

Marie giggled, moving away so she could press fresh tissues under his nose, careful not to hurt him more. “I’m sure I’ll think of something,” she answered, settling the ice back over his poor nose, kissing his cheek and watching as the man with the snapping turtles was called.

It was gonna be a long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at my tumblr, DollyPopUp! The prompt was 'We’re in a long distance relationship and you came all the way here to surprise me but I hate surprises and we’re currently in the ER to see if I broke your ribs or not I'm so sorry.'


End file.
